


Colliding Worlds

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Family, Friendship, Magical Accidents, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: Apparently, Vision is not the only one visiting foreign planets ...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colliding Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588581) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> So, someone asked me to translate one of my stories into English, and here‘s the first chapter *yay*  
> This is probably horrible, and I‘m sorry for every mistake. English is not my mother tongue, so if you find mistakes or anything, please let me know so I can correct everything.  
> Thanks and I hope maybe some of you will like it? :)

It hadn’t been Vision’s decision. Not really. Logic simply told him to. Thor had needed help, and apart from Vision none of the Avengers had been okay with leaving their home planet and maybe die, because they weren’t made for the circumstances of the other planet – or the other world.  
But all of them had been pretty sure, that Vision would be able to survive even outside of earth – he was part machine, after all – and so he had done what he had thought was the most logic thing: he had agreed on helping Thor.

What was the reason for him was standing here, next to Thor, on a foreign planet that seemed to comprise only desert and lush green landscapes. Vision thought it was a little odd, how both could be existing side by side, for there seemed hardly a transition between desert to grass and vice versa. But Thor had assured him that Ljosshalfheim was usually simply green, and that they were struggling with some kind of monster, that seemed to gradually turn the landscapes into sand.  
One of the native elves had wanted to explain it to Vision – Thor hadn’t been able to –, when they suddenly got attacked, and within a few seconds there had been an unclear battleground, where the elves, along with Vision, and Thor, and Thor’s companions tried to force back some beings, which seemed to be made of only shadows, that had compiled themselves to big, piceous, blurred, and swirling creatures.  
Vision had never seen something like that before. The creatures seemed to absorb all the light around them, and everyplace they went, the lush grassland turned into dry sand immediately. As if they were taking all life and claiming it for themselves.

Vision concentrated the power of his Mind Gem at one of the creatures. It didn’t seem to have any effect, but the shadow was distracted for a moment, and not able to protect itself from a silver arrow that one of the elves had shot at it. The creature vaporised with a deafening cry.  
No, this wasn’t any creature Vision liked to have anything to do with … still, he had promised his help, so he concentrated his powers on the next enemy immediately. Maybe he couldn’t do much damage himself, but at least he could distract the shadows long enough, that hopefully less residents of Ljossalfheim could get hurt and the others had enough time to attack the creatures.

–

At the last second Vision managed to duck so he didn’t get hit by the attack. He tumbled back a few steps anyway. He hadn’t been this exhausted ever in his whole life. And even though he was only three years old, he had done and seen enough things in his life that this was a really serious thing to say.  
At the beginning it had seemed as if they all had a good chance against this shadow-creatures, but while Vision himself, Thor and also the elves had gotten more and more exhausted, the shadows had been an unfailing flow that didn’t stop attacking them once.  
Vision closed his eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath. Obviously he wasn’t made for this planet. There wasn’t anything he could do, now that he was to weak to use his powers. He could only try not to die and not to get in the way. He wouldn’t be the first one getting away from this fight, but he would be one more who wouldn’t fight and couldn’t help anymore.

When he opened his eyes again he was sure he was hallucinating, at least for a moment. But even after he blinked a few times, the picture he saw didn’t change.  
There stood a human being in front of him. A young woman. She was dresses like the elves, wearing white, precious looking garments, but she wasn’t one of the elves. She didn’t look like one of them. No pointed ears and not quite the right figure. Was did a human being do here? Here, on a foreign planet, in the middle of what seemed like a war. And that while not wearing a single weapon. At least he couldn’t see any knifes or swords of a bow or anything else that could have been used as a weapon, like he could on the elves.

The woman gave him a once over, frowned and then turned towards the battlefield, before she walked towards the creatures as if she had all the time in the world – or at least so it seemed. When one of the shadows noticed her, she stopped and raised both of her hands. It almost looked as if she was drawing circles in the air.  
Vision was on verge of pronouncing her dead, when he noticed that between her still moving hands, small red lines came into existence and intertwined, and crossed each other, until they looked like an incredible complex formula.  
Vision thought about something similar, but he couldn’t remember seeing or reading about comparable things. It reminded him vaguely of a pentagram, but somehow a pentagram suddenly seemed to him as if drawn by a little child, the more he looked at the thing in front of him. It was something totally new for him. Not that it surprised him. He wasn’t on earth and he knew almost nothing about the other of the nine worlds, but this woman was a human being, and until now none of the elves had used tricks like this. Or wasn’t she human? Maybe she was like Thor, and just looked human but belonged to another world? He could imagine it …  
The woman stopped moving her hands and the sign in front of her seemed to get brighter and brighter until – when she did a pushing move with her hands – it disappeared with another flash.  
Not a moment later, most of the shadow-creatures burned up and the last thing Vision noticed was the fighting sounds dieing away, before he blacked out.

–

He hadn’t even known that he could black out, was the first thing he thought when he became conscious again. The second thing he noticed was that two hands felt his side, and he felt a piercing pain. And then he heard what was happening around him too.  
“-dangerous!” said the furious voice of some woman. “What exactly was that even?” Something got moved around and steps got louder and quieter periodically, as if someone went back and forth or in a circle or something like that. “I’m away for only a moment to get you your plants and whatever and immediately everything is going to-” The voice stopped and Vision opened his eyes. When he turned his head, he saw into the face of an elderly female elf who looked as if she had all the time in the world and who chopped something in a bowl. Behind her, the woman who had – before Vision’s fainting – chased the shadows away, went back and forth between two shelves that stood at the wall opposite from the bed Vision was lying in.  
Obviously, the elves had brought him into one of their houses and if he looked at the wounds on his side – he hadn’t even noticed it while fighting – then probably to heal him. He wasn’t sure if he thought of this as a good thing.  
The gesticulating woman at the opposite wall stopped in the middle of her motion and almost immediately she started smiling.  
“You are awake,” she noticed and cocked her head. “Tell me, who or what exactly are you?”  
The female elf darted an angry glance at her, made her rolling her eyes and shrugging. It seemed as if the woman also didn’t behave like one of the elves.

The angry glance of the elf was immediately darted at Vision, when he tried to stand up what was the reason for him to change his mind about standing up.  
The woman laughed. “So?” she asked.  
“My name id Vision,” he answered her question from before. “And you are?”  
“Luna-Nova.” She went towards him and put out her hand. “But rather Luna. And you are from earth right?” she asked and sat down beside him on the bed. “What year are we in now? Or, you know, are you in now?”  
Vision heard the elderly elf – she had to be some healer – starting to chuckle. Then she raised and left the house – or cottage – with the typical daintiness all elves seemed to have.  
Lost in thoughts he answered Luna’s question, while looking around the cottage. Curtains and tapestries hung at the walls, and everywhere where herbs, branches and other plants, and also other things, such as flintstones, feathers or small boxes.  
“Honestly? Is this- Really? Are you sure?” At the exclamation he turned back to Luna. Her eyes seemed to somehow shine. “If you’re serious, then I want to go with you.”  
Why exactly would she want to come along him? And where to?  
As if she’d heard his thoughts, she put it of. “To earth,” she said. “I am from earth and I wasn’t there in years!” But where from did she have her magic then? And why was it so important to know the year, when she only wanted back? “Please take me with you!” she pleaded.

Vision didn’t even think about not doing as she wished. He was an Avenger, and Avengers helped people. No matter where this people where or – theoretically – what they needed help with …


End file.
